Drachen
thumb|270px Drachen sind die gewaltigen, reptilienartigen Wächter Azeroths. Einst wurden von den Titanen fünf Aspekte auserwählt, die mit gottähnlichen Kräften und ihren Schwärmen die Welt pflegen und bewachen sollen. Doch die Feinde der Titanen, die Alten Götter, sorgten dafür, dass die Drachen ihre Aufgabe meist nur schwer erfüllen konnten oder ihre Brüder gar verrieten. Geschichte Der Kampf gegen Galakrond thumb|270px Einst lebten Protodrachen auf Azeroth. Ihre wilde und tierische Erscheinung lässt vermuten, dass sie von den Dinosauriern des Sholazarbeckens abstammten. Galakrond, der mächtigste und gewaltigste von ihnen, war der Vater aller Protodrachen. Als sich Galakrond langsam zur größten Gefahr für die Protodrachen entwickelte, stellten sich fünf Protodrachen aus verschiedenen Schwärmen gegen ihn. Nach ihrem Sieg verlieh ihnen das Pantheon gewaltige Kräfte und machte sie zu den Großdrachenaspekten. Die Ära der Drachen Die Titanen vom Pantheon entschieden sich wie folgt: * Aman'thul, Titanenvater und Oberhaupt des Pantheons, erwählte den bronzenen Drachen Nozdormu zum Wächter über die Ströme der Zeit. Um einen Missbrauch dieser gewaltigen Macht zu verhindern, zeigte er diesem den Zeitpunkt dessen Todes, wissend, dass dieses Opfer nötig sein wird, um Azeroth zu retten. * Eonar, Gemahlin von Aman'thul, erwählte direkt zwei Drachendamen aus: :: Die rote Drachenlady Alexstrasza als Lebensbinderin, die auch wegen ihrer Liebe gegenüber aller Lebewesen und ihrem großen Herz zur Drachenkönigin gekrönt wurde. :: Die grüne Drachendame Ysera, die über die Träume und die ätherische Blaupause Azeroths, den Smaragdgrünen Traum wachen soll. Im Sinne dieser Aufgabe fiel sie daraufhin in einen tiefen Schlummer. * Norgannon, der Meister der Magie, erwählte den blauen und lebensfrohen Malygos zum Wächter über die Magie. Damit dieser seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft erfüllen konnte, übergab er ihm das Arcanomicon, eine Karte mit allen Leylinien Azeroths. * Khaz'goroth, Schmied des Pantheons und Vater der Zwerge, erwählte den schwarzen Wyrm Neltharion zum Hüter über die Höhlen und die Tiefen der Erde Azeroths. In den Jahrtausenden nach der Abreise der Titanen wachten die Drachen gewissenhaft über Azeroth. Sie formten den Planeten weiter und halfen dessen Bewohnern wo sie nur konnten. Sie hatten vor allem ein wachsames Auge auf die mächtigen Halbgötter aus der Natur und das aufkeimende Imperium der Nachtelfen. Durch seine Aufgabe in den Tiefen kam Neltharion immer wieder in die Nähe der Alten Göttern, deren Gefängnisse tief in der Erde lagen. Keiner der anderen Aspekte ahnte, dass Neltharion immer mehr unter deren Einfluss geriet. Schlussendlich verlor Neltharion seinen Verstand und glaubte den Einflüsterungen der Alten Götter. Krieg der Ahnen Die Nachtelfen erweckten mit ihren Forschungen am Brunnen der Ewigkeit die Aufmerksamkeit von Sargeras und seinen Dämonen, die so den bis daher unberührten Planeten Azeroth entdeckten. In Sargeras sahen die Nachtelfen einen wohlgesonnenen Gott und ermöglichten ihm und seiner Brennende Legion mithilfe eines Portals die Ankunft auf Azeroth. Die Drachen erkannten die große Gefahr für Azeroth. Neltharion, Aspekt vom Schwarzen Drachenschwarm hatte ein Artefakt, die Drachenseele, erschaffen. Dieses Artefakt sollte einen Teil der Macht eines jeden Drachen aufnehmen und so die Vernichtung der Brennenden Legion ermöglichen. Doch statt die Dämonenarmee zu vernichten nutzte Neltharion die Macht des Artefakts um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Über dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit schwebend lähmte er alle Drachen und wollte sie zu seinen Sklaven machen. Der blaue Drachenschwarm konnte sich dem Einfluss der Seele entziehen und wurde aber in Stücke gerissen oder über den Planeten verteilt. Lediglich Malygos überlebte. Dank dem heldenhaften Angriffs Korialstrasz', einem Gefährten von Alexstrasza, konnten die Drachen entkommen. Die Seele forderte jetzt aber ihren Tribut von Neltharion, der bereits jetzt zu zerfallen begann. thumb|270px Sowohl Malfurion Sturmgrimm vom Kaldorei Widerstand als auch dessen Bruder Illidan Sturmgrimm von der Brennenden Legion, wurden auf die unglaubliche Macht der Seele aufmerksam. Während Malfurion das Artefakt erbeuten will, um die Drachen wieder in den Kampf zu bringen, will sich Illidans Meister Sargeras mit dessen Hilfe endlich nach Azeroth begeben. Schließlich erbeutet Illidan die Drachenseele. Im Brunnen der Ewigkeit öffnet sich jenes Portal, das ihn nun nach Azeroth bringen soll. Die Drachenschwärme sind außer Gefahr und schließen sich wieder den Halbgöttern und Nachtelfen in ihrem Kampf an. Ysera, Alexstrasza und Soridormi, Gemahlin des Nozdormu, fliegen mit Malfurion, Broxigar und dem Zeitreisenden Krasus und zum Brunnen der Ewigkeit, um das Portal zu schließen. Nachdem sie die Verteidiger des Brunnens beseitigt haben, kollabiert der Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Seine unglaubliche Macht und die Magie der Drachenseele sind zu viel für ihn. Nach dem Krieg der Ahnen Die ungeheure Macht des Brunnens der Ewigkeit und der Dämonenseele zerreißt den Urkontinent von Kalimdor und das heutige Azeroth entsteht. Ein Mahlstrom zieht die Dämonenlords und ihre Armeen wieder in den Nether. Sargeras Plan ist gescheitert. Auf dem Berg Hyjal begeht Illidan Sturmgrimm einen großen Fehler, er glaubt, dass ein neuer Brunnen der Ewigkeit die einzige Hoffnung für die Nachtelfen ist. Malfurion ist zutiefst schockiert und lässt seinen Bruder wegsperren. Die Drachenaspekte wollen eine zweite Invasion der Legion verhindern und pflanzen den Weltenbaum Nordrassil. Sie segnen ihn und schenken den Nachtelfen Gaben, die diese für ihre großen Opfer ausgleichen soll: *Ysera: Sie verbindet Nordrassil mit dem smaragdgrünen Traum und ermöglicht den Nachtelfen so den Zugang zu diesem. Cenarius und Malfurion können so weitere Nachtelfen zu Druiden ausbilden, die grünen Drachen helfen ihnen dabei und machen Druiden zu ihren Freunden und Dienern. *Alexstrasza: die Nachtelfen sollen nie wieder krank werden oder unter den Folgen von Seuchen leiden. *Nozdormu: Die Nachtelfen erhalten das ewige Leben. Es wird für sie möglich sein, Zehntausende von Jahren alt zu werden. Malygos hatte den Verlust seines blauen Schwarms nicht verkraftet und sich in seiner Trauer in den Nexus zurückgezogen und dem Wahnsinn zugewandt. Obwohl ihm Alexstrasza Eier und Welpen seines Schwarms übergibt und ihm so ermöglicht, diesen in kleiner Zahl wieder aufzubauen, wächst der Wahnsinn in Malygos. Neltharion ist verloren und sein Körper ist zerfallen. Der zu Lava zerfallende Drache muss mit Klammern und Platten zusammengehalten werden. In seinem Wahn wird er zum Feind aller Sterblichen und Drachen und wird als Todesschwinge bekannt. Sein schwarzer Drachenschwarm folgt ihm auf seinem Weg und führt einen Krieg gegen alle anderen Schwärme. Damit ist die Ära der Drachen vorüber. Krieg der Sandstürme thumb|270px Im südlichen Kalimdor erwacht mit der insektoiden Armee der Silithiden und Qirajieine neue Gefahr. Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt und seine Nachtelfenarmee kämpften tapfer, waren aber schließlich zum Rückzug gezwungen. Die bronzenen Drachen wollten sich zuerst nicht in diesem Kampf der Sterblichen einmischen. Doch als die Insekten die Gelege in den Höhlen der Zeit bedrohten, griffen die Drachen ein. Doch selbst der bronzene Schwarm konnte keine Wendung herbeiführen. Daher wandte sich Anachronos, Sohn von Nozdormus, an die anderen Kinder der Aspekte. Seinem Ruf folgten folgende Drachen mit einigen ihrer Brüder: *Caelestrasz der Rote *Merithra die Grüne *Arygos der Blaue Dank dieser Hilfe konnten die Nachtelfen die Silithiden und Qiraji wieder nach Ahn'Qiraji drängen. Doch bei einem Aufklärungsflug über der Stadt entdecken die Drachen mehr stehende Armeen und den Herren der Insekten C'Thun. Die Drachen und Nachtelfen kommen zu dem Entschluss, dass die Qiraji noch nicht zu besiegen sind und wollen die Stadt versiegeln. Anachronos und Fandral Hirschhaupt führen dieses Manöver aus, die anderen Kinder der Aspekte dringen in die Stadt ein und erkaufen die nötige Zeit. Der Skarabäuswall soll die Qiraji gefangen halten, und das Zepter der Sandstürme soll geschlagen werden, wenn eine Armee aufgestellt ist, die diese Gefahr ein für alle Mal vernichten kann. In Arroganz und Trauer zerschlägt Fandral das Zepter, die Freundschaft zwischen Nachtelfen und Drachen ist kurz vor dem Ende. Doch Anachronos weiß, dass es eine Armee geben wird, die die Qiraji schlagen wird und sammelt die Splitter des Zepters und gibt diese an: *Eranikus, erster Gemahl von Ysera *Azuregos vom Blauen Schwarm *Vaelestrasz der Rote, dieser wird jedoch ein Gefangener von Nefarian und dieser stiehlt dessen Splitter. Weitere Ereignisse Auf der Azurmythosinsel hatten sich eine Gruppe Nachtelfen um Prinz Toreth mit grünen Drachen angefreundet. Diese Freundschaft war so innig, dass die Drachen den Elfen gestatteten auf ihren Rücken zu reiten. Todesschwinge konnte eine solche, in seinen Augen, "Erniedrigung" von Drachen nicht ertragen und schickte einige seiner Drachen unter dem Kommando von Messerrachen nach Loreth'Aran. In einer heftigen Schlacht wurden beide Seiten vernichtet, doch die Geister der Gefallenen suchen die Inseln noch heute heim. Die wenigen noch lebenden blauen Drachen wurden von Todesschwinge selbst nach Nordend getrieben, er selbst tötete duzende blaue Drachen. Im ersten Kampfgebiet entstand die Drachenöde, dann wurden die Blauen in den heutigen Kristallsangwald getrieben. Auch dort fielen viele blaue Drachen im Kampf. Ihre Magie wurde freigesetzt und schwirrte unkontrolliert umher. Ein mächtiger blauer Drache wurde von vielen schwarzen umzingelt. Er webte einen Zauber, um seine Feinde zu vernichten und zu versteinern, doch durch die chaotischen Energien im Umfeld kristallisierte der ganze Wald. Der bronzene Drachenschwarm erlitt die wenigsten Verluste, Nozdormu konnte seine Kinder immer vor herannahenden schwarzen Drachen warnen. Der Tempel von Atal'Hakkar Der grüne Drachenschwarm entdeckte eine ganz besonders große Gefahr für Azeroth. Im Bürgerkrieg der Gurubashi war die Beschwörung des großen Blutgottes Hakkar fehlgeschlagen, das Imperium der Gurubashi war untergegangen, die verräterischen Priester der Atal'Ai mussten ins Exil fliehen. Doch sie hatten nicht aufgegeben und beschworen erneut Hakkar. Dieses Mal jedoch nur dessen Avatar. Ysera erkannte die Bedrohung und zerschmetterte den Tempel mit all ihrer Macht. Ihr Gemahl Eranikus und dessen Bruder Iltharius sollen mit Drachenbrut und Jungdrachen über die Reste des Tempels und die wenigen noch lebenden Trolle wachen. Doch der Albtraum übernimmt den Tempel, nur Iltharius kann dessen Wahnsinn entkommen. Die Rückkehr der Drachenseele und die Schlacht um Grim Batol Die Orcs von Draenor griffen durch das dunkle Portal nach Azeroth. In ihrem blutrünstigen Marsch hatten sie bereits Sturmwind und Khaz Modan erobert, nun griffen sie nach Lordaeron. In den Bergen der Zwerge entdeckte der Drachenmalclan das nun als Dämonenseele bekannte Artefakt. Mit dessen Macht unterwarfen die Orcs den roten Drachenschwarm und machten ihn zu Zerstörungsmaschinen. Dennoch konnte die in Lordaeron gegründete Allianz die Orcs schlagen, der Drachenmalclan konnte sich dank seiner Drachen fürs erste in Grim Batol halten. Doch ein Gemahl von Alexstrasza, Korialstrasz, war der Gefangenschaft entkommen. Als Krasus getarnt schickt er seinen Schüler Rhonin nach Grim Batol, er soll Alexstrasza und ihre Kinder befreien. Doch Rhonin bekommt unerwartet Hilfe von Todesschwinge, er will die Eier des roten Drachenschwarms. Doch Krasus hat die anderen Aspekte gesammelt, sie eilen ihrer Schwester zur Hilfe. Doch auch sie sind der Dämonenseele und Todesschwinge nicht gewachsen. Erst als Rhonin eine Schuppe Todesschwinges nimmt und das Artefakt zerschmettert bekommen die Drachen ihre gesamte Macht wieder. Todesschwinge wird verwundet, er muss fliehen. Mit seiner Flucht endet auch sein negativer Einfluss auf die Könige der Allianz. Seine menschliche Form, Daval Prestor, verliert sämtliche Ansprüche auf den Thron in Alterac. Nach dem dritten Krieg Lordaeron und seine Allianz waren der untoten Geißel zum Opfer gefallen. Die Nachtelfen hatten Nordrassil und damit ihre Unsterblichkeit geopfert damit eine weitere Invasion der brennenden Legion niedergeschlagen wird. Die Drachenschwärme hatten diesen Krieg fälschlicherweise als Krieg der Sterblichen abgetan und sich herausgehalten. Doch nun gaben Sie ihre Beobachtungsstellung auf. Die Drachenschwärme verteidigen nun Nordrassil und den korrumpierten Sonnenbrunnen vor der Geißel und den Resten der Legion. Besonders der blaue Drachenschwarm wacht über den Sonnenbrunnen. World of Warcraft Die einzelnen Drachenschwärme sind überall in Azeroth zu finden, für genauere Informationen, wo welcher Schwarm was tut, einfach die einzelnen Seiten aufsuchen, hier kommen nun die wichtigsten Ereignisse. Classic Die Drachenschwärme bewachen noch immer die mächtigen magischen Orte der Welt. Die blauen Drachen wachen und beobachten ähnliche Orte mit arkanem Wissen. Die roten Drachen beschützen noch immer die Tore von Grim Batol. Der Albtraum greift noch immer nach grünen Drachen. In Ferelas, dem Hinterland, Eschental und dem Dunkelwald sind mächtige Bäume und Tore in den Traum zu finden. Alle niederen Drachen um ihn herum sind verdorben, doch hin und wieder treten die mächtigen Drachen des Albtraums aus ihnen hervor und warten auf mächtige Herausforderer. Im Silithus hat der Skarabäuslord mit der Wiederherstellung des Zepters der Sandstürme begonnen. Horde und Allianz sind gemeinsam mächtig genug den Qiraji Herr zu werden. Im Tempel von Atal'Hakkar glauben sie Eranikus getötet zu haben, doch der Geist hat kein Splitter des Zepters bei sich, es herrscht Verunsicherung, bis der Geist von Malfurion Sturmgrimm erscheint und ihnen erklärt das sie nur den Schemen des Drachen geschlagen haben. Der echte Eranikus wird auf die Mondlichtung gelockt. Dort können Tyrande Wisperwinds Mondpriesterinnen und Remulos' Druiden den wahnsinnigen Drachen aus seinem Albtraum wecken, der reumütige Grüne übergibt ihnen seinen Splitter. Azuregos wird nach langen Herausforderungen überzeugt seinen Splitter zu übergeben. Der rote Wyrm Vaelestrasz war einst der ewige Rivale Nefarians. Doch dieser hat seinen alten Feind nun versklavt. Unter Flehen wird er erschlagen, sein Splitter geht ebenfalls an den Skarabäuslord. Nun ist das Zepter komplett und die Sterblichen können C'thun und dessen Streitkräfte vernichten. Nefarians Kopf landet auf einem Spieß in Orgrimmar. Drachentöter zerstören auch die wiederwertigen Ergebnisse seiner Experimente, den chromatischen Schwarm. The Burning Crusade Das dunkle Portal öffnet sich erneut. Die Sterblichen führen ihre Kriege in der Scherbenwelt und können Sie von thumb|270px Illidan Sturmgrimm und der Legion befreien. Im Schattenmontal werden die verlorenen und missgestalteten Kinder Todesschwinges, die Netherdrachen, aus den Hand der Höllenorcs befreit. Im Schergrat werden die letzten schwarzen Drachen von Todesschwinges Expedition nach Draenor von den Ogern oder Sterblichen besiegt. Lediglich Sabelian geht ein kurzes Bündnis mit ihnen ein. In den Höhlen der Zeit entdecken die bronzenen Drachen Störungen in den Strömen der Zeit, Agenten des mysteriösen ewigen Schwarms wollen die Zeitlinie zu Gunsten des Bösen verändern. Sie wollen die Ankunft der Orcs verhindern damit diese nicht gegen die Legion kämpfen, Thrall töten damit dieser nicht die Horde erlöst und die Schlacht am Hyjal zu Gunsten der Legion beenden. Am Sonnenbrunnen kommt es zur alles entscheidenden Schlacht. Anhänger der brennenden Legion wollen ihn benutzen, um den Dämonenfürsten Kil'Jaeden nach Azeroth zu bringen. Doch dank der Hilfe der blauen Drachen um Kalecgos wird seine Ankunft verhindert. Vorboten des Unheils Als der wahnsinnige Malygos die nach Azeroth dringenden Netherdrachen erspäht, ist deren obskure und chaotische Erscheinung die Heilung für dessen Wahnsinn. Der blaue Drachenschwarm verhindert die Einreise der Netherdrachen in Azeroth. Doch Malygos kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass der rücksichtslose Einsatz der Magie durch die Sterblichen schuld an allen Katastrophen ist und beginnt die Vorbereitungen für den Nexuskrieg. In Sturmwind entdeckt der heimkehrende König Varian Wrynn die Korruption durch Onixia und treibt sie aus der Stadt. Als sie Prinz Anduin Wrynn entführt stellt er ihr nach und tötet sie. Ihr Kopf endet an den Toren Sturmwinds. In Grim Batol regen sich erneut dunkle Kräfte. Die Helden der ersten Schlacht können dank der Draeneipriesterin Iridi den Aufstieg der ersten Zwielichtdrachen verhindern und Todesschwinges Weib Sintharia töten. Wrath of the Lichking thumb|270px Malygos ist zu einem folgenschweren Entschluss gekommen: die Sterblichen Magieanwender müssen sterben, und ihr Zugang zur Magie muss für immer abgebrochen werden. Dazu schickt er sogenannte Magiertöter aus und beginnt damit die Leylinien Azeroths in seinen Hort, den Nexus, zu leiten. Von ihm aus leitet die fokussierende Iris die Magie in den Nether. Überall in Nordend bricht die Erde auf. Da er das Leben bedroht, tritt der rote Drachenschwarm auf den Plan, auch die anderen Drachenschwärme sehen dieses Vorgehen als zu Extrem und erklären ihren blauen Brüdern den Krieg. Ebenfalls wird ein Pakt mit Dalaran geschlossen, die Magier der Kirin Tor verfrachten daraufhin die Stadt nach Nordend. Ihnen eilen Horde und Allianz zu Hilfe, denn diese wollen die Geißel und den Lichkönig bekämpfen. In der Drachenöde beziehen die Drachenschwärme den Wyrmruhtempel. Von dort aus operieren sie gegen die blauen Drachen und Nekromanten, welche die toten Drachen wiederbeleben wollen, vor allem den gewaltigen Galakrond. Die Sterblichen bergen den Schlüssel zum Auge der Ewigkeit aus Naxxramas, und stellten den Magiewirker und töten ihn. Auch der Lichkönig ist ihnen nicht gewachsen. Die Entdeckung der Protodrachen wirft bei Drachen und Sterblichen Rätsel auf. In den Tiefen des Wyrmruhtempels wird direkt zwei Mal den Plänen des schwarzen Drachenschwarms Einhalt geboten. Cataclysm Dank Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Wisperwind und Eranikus Opfer wird der smaragdgrüne Albtraum thumb|270px besiegt. Im Schattenhochland kämpfen rote und schwarze Drachen einen heftigen Krieg. Dank Abenteurer kann die letzte Brutmutter der Schwarzen getötet werden, ebenfalls fallen die letzten Zwielichtdrachen. Alexstrasza und Todesschwinge liefern sich einen Zweikampf über Grim Batol Alexstrasza überlebt dank Caelestrasz' Opfer In Nordend wählen die blauen Drachen Kalecgos zum neuen blauen Aspekten. Der unverdorbene schwarze Drache Furorion beginnt eine Kampagne gegen die letzten schwarzen Drachen. Während seiner Forschungen in den Wegen der Zeit offenbart Nozdormu mit der Hilfe Thralls den Plan der alten Götter, die Aspekte zu stürzen. Malygos und Neltharions Wahnsinn, der Albtraum, Alexstraszas Gefangenschaft und Nozdormus Aufstieg zum Herren des ewigen Drachenschwarms, alles das war ihre Idee um endlich ihrer Gefangenschaft zu entkommen. Die Großdrachenaspekte und Thrall sehen die Zeit gekommen Todesschwinge zu stürzen, doch ihnen fällt kein thumb|270px Weg ein, um den schwarzen Wyrm zu töten. Nur die Dämonenseele wäre in der Lage, doch diese wurde in Grim Batol zerstört. Deshalb erlaubt Nozdormu, sie in der Vergangenheit zu bergen, doch erst muss der Pfad in der Zukunft geöffnet werden. Dazu töten Helden den bösen Aspekten der Zeit, Murozond. Nach der Schlacht am Brunnen der Ewigkeit schaffen die Helden die Drachenseele zu Thrall. Dieser schafft es dank der Helden lebend zum Wyrmruhtempel zurück, wo sie die Dämonenseele aufladen und setzen sie mehrmals erfolgreich gegen Todesschwinge ein. Um Todesschwinge zu besiegen, geben die Aspekte ihre uralte Macht auf. Sie werden zu einfachen, aber noch immer mächtigen, Drachen. Mists of Pandaria Nach dem Nexuskrieg und dem Krieg gegen Todesschwinge geht der blaue Drachenschwarm getrennte Wege. Kalecgos wird zu einem Berater der Kirin Tor und Gefährte von Jaina Prachtmeer. Furorion ist nach Pandaria gekommen. Mit Hilfe von Helden erhofft Er genug Macht zu erlangen um die brennende Legion zu vernichten. Die mysteriöse zeitlose Insel hat Forscher und Agenten des bronzenen Drachenschwarms angezogen. Der Untergang der Aspekte Laut Kalecgos treffen Sich die ehemaligen Aspekte noch immer im Wyrmruhpakt. Doch man zweifelt am Nutzen da die Aspekte machtlos geworden und die Sterblichen viele Aufgaben der Schwärme übernommen haben. Es gibt keine neuen Eier mehr, die letzten Welpen sind bereits geschlüpft.... Lebensweise Drachen gehören in der Regel einem der fünf großen Drachenschwärme an. Einige leben in Gruppen zusammen, andere ziehen die Einsamkeit des Studiums vor. Der Großdrachenaspekt steht unangefochten an der Spitze seines Schwarms. Unabhängig von Schwarm und Geschlecht des Aspekten gibt es einen ganzen Harem von Gefährten, bzw. Gefährtinnen. Sie stehen unter ihrem Partner und scheinen keine Probleme damit zu haben ihn mit anderen zu teilen, dennoch flackert hin und wieder so etwas wie Eifersucht hindurch. Unter den Aspekten und den Gefährten steht meist ein als Erbe auserwähltes Kind und zum Schluss folgen alle erwachsenen Drachen. Diese dienen als Agenten und ggf. als Generäle des Schwarms. Die unterste Schicht bilden die Drakonoiden und die Drachenbrut, diese Wesen sind mehr Fußsoldaten als Drachen, meist waren sie Sterbliche, die zu Drachenbrut aufgestiegen sind. Liebe, Paarung und Fortpflanzung Ein Großdrachenaspekt hat in der Regel mehrere Partner, die von einem Hauptgefährten angeführt werden. Die weiblichen Aspekte bekommen von allen Männchen Kinder, die Weibchen der männlichen Aspekte legen viele Eier von ihm. Ob die Partner der Aspekte ebenfalls noch andere Geliebte haben ist unbekannt. Doch auch unter den "einfachen" Drachen gibt es Paare. Ob diese ausschließlich monogam oder ebenfalls in Mehrehe leben, liegt im Dunkeln. Drachen empfinden sehr intensiv, durch ihre lange Lebensdauer also entsprechend stark. Ein Drache in tiefer Gram und Trauer kann nur schwierig und mühevoll aus dieser herausgeholt werden. Ein weiblicher Drache muss erst zur Paarung überzeugt werden, mit Flugmanövern beeindruckt das Männchen das Weibchen. Nach diesem rituellen ersten Paarflug kommt es zur Paarung. Nach einiger Zeit legt das Weibchen ein größeres Gelege ab. Einige Eier sind befruchtet, andere tot. Die Eier scheinen sehr Fürsorge bedürftig zu sein, werden sie nicht gewärmt(sei es körperlich oder magisch) sterben sie ab. Da die Drachen immer mehr Feinde haben, gibt es viele Gelege die über den ganzen Planeten verstreut liegen. Ein größeres Gelege aller Schwärme befand sich unter dem Wyrmruhtempel, wurde aber vom Schattenhammerclan korrumpiert und von Korialstrasz vernichtet. In der Regel wachen die Drakonoiden und die Drachenbrut über die Eier, und später über die Küken. Aber Mama und Papa treiben sich auch oft in der Nähe ihrer Kinder herum. Lebenszyklen Wenn ein Welpe schlüpft ist er schwach und ungeschützt, doch dank seines Schwarms kann er zu einem thumb|270px mächtigen Wyrm heranwachsen, oder auch nicht. Ob der Welpe selbst oder seine Gene über seinen weiteren Lebensweg entscheiden, ist unklar. Früher oder Später wächst er zu einem Jungdrachen heran, einem begabten Flieger, aber eher schwachen Krieger. Dieser wird Erwachsen und zu einem fruchtbaren und anerkannten Teil seines Schwarms. Flugkünste und die unglaublichen Kräfte seines Schwarms stehen ihm nun zur Verfügung. Die alten Drachen sind als Wyrms bekannt, mächtige Mitglieder ihres Schwarms und in ihm hoch angesehen. Merkt ein Drache, dass sein Leben endet, fliegt er nach Nordend, in die Drachenöde, seit Jahrtausenden der letzte Ruheplatz aller Drachenschwärme. In den Schreinen und Heiligtümern liegen die mächtigsten Drachen jedes Schwarms begraben und hier wird den Toten gedacht. Stirbt ein mächtiger Drache in seiner Heimat, leidet die ganze Natur und das Leben um ihm herum und folgt ihm in die Leere. Meist sind es ältere Drachen, die derart erschreckend mit der Natur um sich herum verbunden sind. Aber ein Drachenwelpe kann sich zu einem Drakonoiden oder Drachenbrut entwickeln, doch diese Form ist endgültig. Forschung Um ihre Wacht über Azeroth perfekt zu erfüllen erforschen die Drachen die Begebenheiten und die Magie ihres Schwarms. Die blauen Drachen sind die eifrigsten Forscher, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Arten der Magie die sie untersuchen und archivieren können. Die größte Sammlung hat aber Nozdormu angehäuft. Vor den Höhlen der Zeit liegen Artefakte und Gebäude aus den verschiedensten Zeitepochen ruhend zusammen. Die widerwärtigsten Forscher sind aber die Kinder und Verwandten von Todesschwinge. Erkennend das ihr Schwarm ausstirbt haben sie damit begonnen neue und furchterregende Drachentypen zu erschaffen. In seinem Bestreben die Macht aller Schwärme in einem Drachen zu bündeln hat Nefarian in der Schwarzfelsspitze die chromatischen Drachen erschaffen. Doch die Macht aller Schwärme ist zu viel für einen Drachen und missgestaltet sie, macht sie kurzlebig und wahnsinnig. Die chromatischen Dracheneier sind zu meist tot, die Welpen leben ebenfalls nicht lang. Nefarians Mutter Sintharia hat die Zwielichtdrachen erschaffen. Sie hat die Macht der Netherdrachen auf schwarze Dracheneier angewendet und so einen magiesaugenden, gesunden und mächtigen Schwarm erschaffen. Diese Drachen können sich vermehren. Doch dank Abenteurer wurden die Brutmütter und die Gelege vernichtet. Krieg und Kampf Als Behüter Azeroths hassen die Drachen, abgesehen von den schwarzen, den kriegerischen Konflikt. Um einen solchen zu verhindern, haben sie überall Agenten versteckt, erfahrene Drachen, die die Form von Sterblichen annehmen können. Sie überwachen die Mächtigen und die Gefährlichen und nutzen meist ihre Kräfte, um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten und im Ernstfall zu töten. Sollte ein Schwarm in einen Kampf ziehen gibt es meist eine einfache Ordnung: gegen Armeen werden die Drachenbut und die Drakonoiden eingesetzt, die meist einen jungen und erwachsenen Drachen als General haben. Diese dienen auch als Luftwaffe, sollte der Feind fliegen können. Sie entfachen ihren magischen Atem und setzen ihren Feind die negativen Seiten ihrer Macht aus. Sollte es zum Kampf Drache gegen Drache kommen, fliegen die Fetzen. Ein Knäul aus zwei ineinander verkrallten und verbissenen Drachen dreht sich durch die Luft bis einer schwer verwundet oder tot zu Boden geht. Denn nur Drachenzähne und Drachenklauen können Drachenschuppen durchdringen. Die eigentlich intelligenten und weisen Drachen kämpfen also wie wilde Tiere. Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern und Schwärmen Untereinander sind die vier verbliebenen Drachenschwärme verbündet und befreundet. Dennoch sind gemischte Drachenwelpen ein Tabu. Der rote Drachenschwarm pflegt enge Freundschaft durch Rhonin und Kaelstrasz zu Dalaran. Die grünen Drachen sind enge Verbündete und Mentoren der Druidenvölker und besonders dem Zirkel des Cenarius. Sie pflegten eine enge Beziehung zu den Drachenreiter der Insel Drachenfels auf der Blutmythosinsel, bis dieser ausgelöscht wurde. Die bronzenen Drachen haben nach Nozdormus Machtverlust begonnen, Sterbliche zu rekrutieren, die die Stürme der Zeit in ihrem Namen pflegen, damit Ereignisse wie vorgesehen ablaufen können. Besondere Diener sind jene die Drachengeschworene genannt werden. Sie werden von ihrem Meister mit einem sehr langen Leben und Macht gesegnet und dienen dem Schwarm. Besonders loyale Sterbliche werden in die Drachenbrut verwandelt. Während diese Schwärme ihren Verbündeten mit gewissem Respekt und Freundschaft begegneten, sahen sich die schwarzen Drachen als die besseren Lebewesen. Sie gingen nur für sie lukrative Allianzen ein. Todesschwinge verbrüderte sich mit der Horde nach dem zweiten Krieg, um mit seinen Kindern und einem Gelege nach Draenor zu kommen und es zu erobern. Onyxia sollte Sturmwind unterwerfen, und indem sie die Armee lange blockierte, wäre ihr das auch fast gelungen. Ihr Bruder Nefarian machte sich Rend Schwarzfausts dunkle Horde untertan, arbeitete aber nicht wirklich mit ihr zusammen. Sprache Die Drachen haben ihre eigene Sprache, Drakonisch. Diese ist äußerst komplex und kann nur nach Jahren des Studiums erlernt werden. Dabei half auch das Buch "Drakonisch für Dummies", welches mit dem Cataclysmus verloren ging. Drachen sind in der Lage, jegliche Sprache der Sterblichen zu sprechen, aber auch Kalimag oder Ered'uin. Sie verfügen vermutlich auch über das Wissen verlorener Sprachen. Aussehen und Erscheinung Nimmt ein Drache nicht gerade die Form eines Sterblichen an, bewegt er sich als echsenartiges Wesen auf vier Läufen oder mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen flatternd fort. thumb|270px Ein Drache verfügt im erwachsenen Alter über ein mächtiges Paar Hörner, das meist von kleineren Paaren und Einzelstücken untermauert wird, welche an den Seiten und hinter ihnen aus dem Kopf wachsen. Wie in der Tierwelt haben diese Hörner verschiedene Formen und Schwingungen. Setzt ein Drache sie gegen andere Lebenswesen oder Hindernisse ein, sind diese meist tot und zerstört. Auf seinem langen Maul wächst dem Drachen ein Nasenhorn. Ohren haben die Drachen im Schädel, doch es gibt auch Drachen, die über Ohrmuscheln verfügen. Die Augen des Drachen sind sehr stark und verfügen über eine schlitzförmige Pupille. Da bei vielen Drachen die Magie derart glüht, kann man sie oft nicht sehen. Das Maul ist eines der gefährlichsten Körperteile. In ihm wachsen mehrere Reihen gefährlicher Zähne. Aus dem Rachen des Drachen kann der gefährliche Atem dringen, der aus Feuer, Sand oder gar Magma besteht. Einige Drachen verschlingen Sterbliche ganz einfach. An der Kopfseite und dem Unterkiefer wachsen dem Drachen Hautmembrane und -lappen. Diese wirken wie Gesichtsbehaarung, und bei einigen Drachen wachsen tatsächlich Backen- und Unterkieferbärte. Die Membranen können den Hals hinunter bis zum Bauch wachsen, aber auch bis zum Schweifansatz. In der Regel verfügt der Drache über vier Läufe, die er zur Bodenfortbewegung benötigt. An den Läufen hängen die gefährlichen Klauen mit den noch gefährlicheren Krallen. Aus den Schultergelenken der Vorderläufe wächst ein gewaltiges Paar Schwingen. Diese werden von kräftigen thumb|270px Muskeln getragen, Flughäute halten in Zusammenarbeit mit diesen Gelenken den Drachen in der Luft. Es gibt aber auch Drachen, deren Flughäute bis zu den Hinterläufen am Körper angewachsen sind. Sie fliegen aber nicht schlechter oder besser als ihre Brüder. Der Körper eines Drachen endet in einem Schweif. Wie und ob er einem Drachen zur Stabilisierung während des Flugs und des Laufens dient, ist nicht klar. Bei vielen Drachen endet der Schweif in einer Knochenkeule, einer tödlichen wie beeindruckenden Waffe. Bei einigen Drachen endet er einfach in einem weiteren Hautlappen. Einige Drachen, meist weibliche Aspekte, tragen Schmuck am Körper. Seien es Fußfesseln, Hörnerschmuck, Ketten und ähnliches. Bekannte Drachenschwärme Die großen Fünf *Roter Drachenschwarm *Blauer Drachenschwarm *Grüner Drachenschwarm *Bronzener Drachenschwarm *Schwarzer Drachenschwarm (Ausgestorben) Niedere Drachenschwärme *Netherschwingen *Ewiger Drachenschwarm *Chromatischer Drachenschwarm *Verseuchter Drachenschwarm *Zwielichtdrachenschwarm *Frostbrut Lebenszyklen *Drachenwelpe *Wyrm *Erwachsener Drache *Jungdrache *Drachenbrut *Drakonoide Großdrachenaspekte thumb|270px Die fünf Drachenschwärme werden von einem Großdrachenaspekt angeführt. Nach dem Untergang der Aspekte und deren Rollenverlust als Hüter von Azeroth werden verstorbene Aspekte nicht mehr ersetzt. Daher gibt es keine "Aspekt-Nachfolger" für Ysera und Neltharion. Schwärme * Blauer Drachenschwarm ** Malygos verstorben ** Kalecgos * Roter Drachenschwarm ** Alexstrasza * Grüner Drachenschwarm **Ysera verstorben * Schwarzer Drachenschwarm ** Neltharion oder (Todesschwinge), verstorben * Bronzener Drachenschwarm ** Nozdormu Gefährten Die Großdrachenaspekte verfügen in der Regel über ein Harem von Partnern bzw. Partnerinnen, denen ein Hauptgefährte vorsteht. Dieser ist meist der stärkste und/oder schon lange ein Partner des Aspekten und dient ihm oft auch als Berater und Majordomus. * Alexstrasza ** Tyranastrasz ist im Kampf gegen Todesschwinge während der Schlacht um Grim Batol gefallen. ** Korialstrasz, Alexstraszas viertes Männchen und in ihren Augen der "Erste, Liebendste und Treuste". Er ist der Nachfolger von Tyranastrasz und starb am Wyrmruhtempel. * Nozdormu ** Soridormi dient als Befehlshaberin im Krieg gegen den ewigen Schwarm und vertrat ihn im Krieg der Ahnen. * Malygos ** Sindragosa ist im Krieg der Ahnen gefallen und wurde vom Lichkönig zum Frostwyrm und Matriarchin der Frostbrut gemacht. ** Haleh, Gemahlin, die über Matzhoril wacht ** Saragosa war die Wächterin von Kaltarra und wurde von Keristrasza aus Rache für deren Gefangenschaft getötet. ** Keristrasza wurde mit Magie gegen ihren Willen zur neuen Gefährtin gemacht. * Neltharion ** Sintharia ist die einzige bekannte Gemahlin und wurde in Grim Batol von Dragonax zerfetzt. Sie ist die Mutter von Onyxia und Nefarian. * Ysera ** Eranikus ist im Krieg gegen den Smaragdgrünen Albtraum gefallen. en:Dragon es:Dragón fr:Dragon pl:Dragon Kategorie:Drachen